How It Should Have Gone - Kaeloo Version
by Hurricane Ouragan
Summary: Simple, un-complicated solutions to certain episodes which weren't that good. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Let's Play Courtroom Drama

**Hello, buddies! This fanfiction contains solutions I made up for Kaeloo episodes which I felt really weren't that good. Read and review!**

 _"Let's Play Courtroom Drama"_

"The defendant has confessed to his crime!" shouted Kaeloo, triumphantly. Stumpy was about to sentence Mr. Cat to a punishment, but then stopped, having realized something. "You know, he did try to stop you from leaving Smileyland. Telling him it was all a lie and then punishing him after that is really cruel." "But he hurt Quack Quack!" said Kaeloo. Mr. Cat's rage could no longer contain itself. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I ended up running away from home because my family was abusive and neglectful, a lot of people I considered "loved ones" passed away, I had to endure all kinds of painful, traumatizing experiences, and you know very well that I have "issues" as a result, and then when I try to prevent the loss of another person I actually care about, I GET PUNISHED FOR IT?! Don't you think my life is hard enough already?" he screamed, at the top of his voice. Kaeloo stood quietly for a few minutes, realizing that he was right. She'd always favoritized Quack Quack despite the fact that both Quack Quack and Mr. Cat were traumatized kids with no family and a horrific backstory. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cat," she said, in a quiet voice. "I never realized how hard it must be for you. I promise I'll try to make this up to you and be a better friend to you in the future. Will you ever forgive me?" she pleaded. "Well, I guess I could give you another chance..." he said. "Aww, thank you, Mr. Cat!" said Kaeloo, grabbing the feline in a hug. Both of them smiled, happy to have improved their relationship.


	2. Let's Play the End of the World

Kaeloo waved at her friends in the spaceship from the surface of the exploding planet. "Goodbye, pal," said Stumpy, tearfully. Before he could say another word, Pretty interrupted. "Are you guys, like, done being sad now?" "Quack (What)?" said Quack Quack. "Come on, I mean, she was SO super annoying. I'm glad we got rid of her." Everyone stared in disbelief. Mr. Cat was the first to speak up. "We should have left you behind instead," he muttered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Huh?" said Pretty. "Yeah! Kaeloo was a much better person than you!" said Stumpy, crying. "Quack (All you ever do is make fun of us and bully us for no reason)!" "I really wish we could swap your place with hers." Due to Smileyland's nature of granting people's wishes, Pretty found herself standing in the path of a meteor, and Kaeloo was taken on board with her friends. Everybody waved goodbye at Pretty with sadistic smiles except Eugly, who was crying. "Quack (Oh no, you must be feeling horrible)," said Quack Quack. "You know, she WAS a pretty bad sister to you," pointed out Mr. Cat. "She just used you as her personal slave. How many times has she threatened to disown you as her sister just for having your own will, huh?" Eugly considered what he was saying and realized that he was right. Everyone started to cheer, happy that they had finally gotten rid of Pretty the pest.

 **I'm pretty sure 99 percent of the fandom hates Pretty, so here's a story where she bears the brunt of being the comic relief instead of poor Stumpy.**


	3. Let's Play I Like You

**Here's my version of "Let's Play I Like You". It's a stretch and it's complicated, but at least the main four get their revenge.**

The main four stood there, shocked to find out that Pretty had released all their embarrassing secrets to the public in a scathing tell-all book. "We can't just let her get away with that!" said Stumpy indignantly. "You're right, Stumpy," said Kaeloo. "I have an idea," said Mr. Cat. Later that day, everyone saw Pretty walking down the street. Some kid was playing music. Pretty started dancing to the music in the silliest way possible, in the middle of the street. Someone started recording it. "Hey, isn't that Pretty?" asked a girl who happened to be one of her Fakebook friends. Kaeloo showed up, disguised with a fake mustache, sunglasses and a hat. "Excuse me, Miss, would you like to donate money to save the dolphins?" she asked. "Aww, don't be silly," said Pretty, giggling. "Everyone knows that dolphins don't exist!" "Did she just say dolphins don't exist? What a moron!" yelled Mr. Cat, who was walking down the street. "Hey, that's a mean thing to say about your own girlfriend!" said another one of Pretty's Fakebook friends! "What do you mean? She's not my girlfriend. She's just my annoying neighbor who keeps breaking into my house, stalking me and taking pictures of me all the time," he said truthfully. "How do you explain this picture?" asked the girl from earlier, holding the picture Pretty had posted earlier of her kissing a sleeping Mr. Cat." Mr. Cat, pretending he hadn't seen it before, put on a horrified expression. "What the hell?! She broke into my house when I was sleeping!" he yelled. "Wow. So she's a bitch and a creepy stalker and she's so dumb she doesn't even know that dolphins exist? Totally unfriending her," said the other Fakebook friend. "Ditto," said the girl, unfriending Pretty on Fakebook. "I am so putting this on Fakebook," said the person who recorded the video of Pretty dancing. While all the commotion was happening, Pretty slipped into a nearby alley and took off her disguise, revealing that it was Stumpy all along, having been wearing Mr. Cat's extremely realistic Pretty costume. Shortly afterwards, the video went viral and Pretty couldn't show her face in public for two months after that.


	4. Let's Play Justice Masters

**I'm back, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Here's a new chapter for you!**

"Aw, come on, Mr. Cat. What in the world do you have to be stressed out about?" asked Kaeloo, somehow oblivious to the fact that she, Stumpy and Quack Quack were responsible for the high stress levels. Everyone continued to annoy Mr. Cat. "Shut it! Enough already! I NEED TOTAL REST!" he screamed, sinking to his knees on the ground. "Whoa, that dude is so chumpy. Gotta hang cool, man," said Stumpy, as though it wasn't his fault. That was the final straw. "Hey, froggy, could I borrow some money?" asked Mr. Cat. "Oh, sure, Mr. Cat!" replied Kaeloo, handing him a wad of cash. Mr. Cat went to a hotel and booked himself in for a month, far away from his annoying roommates.


	5. Let's Play Replicating

"You'll never find me among all my mes!" yelled Stumpy. Immediately, Kaeloo transformed and grabbed him. Mr. Cat walked in with a bazooka and destroyed all the others. "What? How did you know I was the real Stumpy?" asked Stumpy. "Because you just told us, you idiot," pointed out Mr. Cat. Quack Quack brought Eugly over and the two of them sat there and ate popcorn while watching Bad Kaeloo and Mr. Cat beat the tar out of Stumpy.

 **A/N While I liked the idea of Stumpy getting revenge on people for mistreating him, I felt like he went a bit too far with his retribution in this episode. Also, the end of the episode is infuriating, especially since Quack Quack becomes a Karma Houdini.**


End file.
